super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Trymon
Ymper Trymon was an unusually thoughtful and organized 7th level wizard (for example, he doesn't smoke, believes that magic should be performed with a minimum of flash and pomp, and would prefer language to be replaced with an easily understood numerical system), who is featured in''The Light Fantastic''. He was a student at the Unseen University at the same time as Rincewind, but while Rincewind was a hopeless student mocked and derided by tutor and pupil alike, Trymon was always very good at magic, and his teachers said 'he'd go far'. There was always something unnerving about him though, in his manner and in his eyes. People were often left with the disturbing impression that he wasn't quite there, and he had a grey soulless quality about him that, should they have a recruitment policy, would have made him a fine candidate for the Auditors of Reality. At the start of the book The Light Fantastic he is second in command of the Ancient and Truly Original Brothers of the Silver Star. He is not unusual among Wizards in that he believes in the tradition of Dead Men's Pointy Shoes, making repeated, and largely unsuccessful, attempts on the life of Archchancellor Galder Weatherwax, whose position he nonetheless manages to obtain after he is eaten by the Luggage. Using low cunning and a banana, Trymon was able to obtain the only book in the library that explain the prophecy of the Great Pyramid of Tsortand how whoever read the Eight Great Spells in the Octavo at the appropriate time, and saved the discworld would received his hearts desire. To this end he redoubled the search for the errant last spell and the wizard Rincewind in whose head it was residing, even going as far as to hire aheroine to track him down when magic appeared unsuccessful. He was able to consolidate his power base and lead the heads of the other orders to unlock the Octavo and read the remaining seven Great Spells. The head of each order holds one of the eight keys required to release the book, and Trymon required the assent of the other wizards to remove it. But once he had done so, he locked them in and escaped with the book, intending to gain the rewards and power for himself. While trying to read the Octavo by himself Trymon's auditor-like view of the world allowed forces from the Dungeon Dimensions to enter his mind, giving him immense power and abilities, such as turning the seven other heads of the Orders of Wizardry into stone, and eventually transforming him into a seething mass of tentacles. However this does not prevent a combined effort by Rincewind and Twoflower from causing him to plummet to a sticky end from the top of the Tower of Art. He possessed a similar quality to Death, in that prolonged exposure to him makes most people uncomfortable, though this manifests itself less in a nagging terror, and more as a desire to visit violence upon him. Annotations Tim Curry played Trymon in the Sky One adaptation of The Colour of Magic. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie villains Category:Antagonists Category:Book Villains Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Live Action Villains Category:Adaptational villains Category:Big Bad